Tumor Necrosis Factor alpha (TNF-α), a mononuclear cytokine, is predominantly produced by monocytes and macrophages. It possesses various biological activities: (1) killing cancer cells or inhibiting growth of cancer cells, (2) enhancing phagocytosis of neutrophilic granulocyte, (3) killing infectious pathogens, and (4) increasing expression of adhesion molecules on vascular endothelial cells during inflammatory responses. Disorders related to expression of TNF-α include, but are not limited to, rheumatoid arthritis, juvenile rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, spondyloarthropathies, inflammatory bowel disease (including Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis), chronic heart failure, systemic lupus erythematosus, scleroderma, sarcoidosis, polymyositis/dermatomyositis, psoriasis, multiple myeloma, myelodysplastic syndrome, acute myelogenous leukemia, Parkinson's disease, AIDS dementia complex, Alzheimer's disease, depression, sepsis, pyoderma gangrenosum, hematosepsis, septic shock, Behcet's syndrome, graft-versus-host disease, uveitis, Wegener's granulomatosis, Sjogren's syndrome, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, asthma, acute pancreatitis, periodontal disease, cachexia, central nervous system injury, cancer (e.g., lung carcinomas, esophagus carcinoma, gastric adenocarcinoma, and prostate carcinoma), viral respiratory disease, and obesity. See, e.g., Ogata H. et al Curr Pharm Des. 2003; 9(14): 1107-13; Moller D. R. et al J Intern Med. 2003; 253(1): 31-40; Taylor P. C. et al Curr Pharm Des. 2003; 9(14): 1095-106; Wilkinson N. et al Arch Dis Child. 2003; 88(3): 186-91; Nishimura F. et al J Periodontol. 2003; 74(1): 97-102; Weinberg J. M. et al Cutis. 2003; 71(1): 41-5; Burnham E. et al Crit Care Med. 2001; 29(3): 690-1; Sack M. et al Pharmacol Ther. 2002; 94(1-2): 123-35; Barnes P. J. et al Annu Rev Pharmacol Toxicol. 2002; 42:81-98; Mageed R. A. et al Lupus 2002; 11(12): 850-5; Tsimberidou A. M. et al Expert Rev Anticancer Ther. 2002; 2(3): 277-86; Muller T. et al Curr Opin Investig Drugs. 2002; 3(12): 1763-7; Calandra T. et al Curr Clin Top Infect Dis. 2002; 22:1-23; Girolomoni G et al Curr Opin Investig Drugs. 2002; 3(11): 1590-5; Tutuncu Z. et al Clin Exp Rheumatol. 2002; 20(6 Suppl 28): S146-51; Braun J. et al Best Pract Res Clin Rheumatol. 2002; 16(4): 631-51; Barnes P. J. et al Novartis Found Symp. 2001; 234:255-67; discussion 267-72; Brady M. et al Baillieres Best Pract Res Clin Gastroenterol. 1999; 13(2): 265-89; Goldring M. B. et al Expert Opin Biol Ther. 2001; 1(5): 817-29; Mariette X. Rev Prat. 2003; 53(5): 507-11; Sharma R. et al Int J Cardiol. 2002; 85(1): 161-71; Wang C. X. et al Prog Neurobiol. 2002; 67(2): 161-72; Van Reeth K. et al Vet Immunol Immunopathol. 2002; 87(3-4): 161-8; Leonard B. E. et al Int J Dev Neurosci. 2001; 19(3): 305-12; and Hays S. J. et al Curr Pharm Des. 1998; 4(4): 335-48.
Interleukin-1 beta (IL-1β), a cytokine secreted by cells such as monocytes, macrophages and dendritic cells, mediates a wide range of immune and inflammatory responses. One can modulate IL-1β production to treat a variety of disorders, such as rheumatoid arthritis, hematosepsis, periodontal disease, chronic heart failure, polymyositis/dermatomyositis, acute pancreatitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, Alzheimer's disease, osteoarthritis, bacterial infections, multiple myeloma, myelodysplastic syndrome, uveitis, central nervous system injury, viral respiratory disease, asthma, depression, and scleroderma. See, e.g., Taylor P. C. et al Curr Pharm Des. 2003; 9(14): 1095-106; Dellinger R. P. et al Clin Infect Dis. 2003; 36(10): 1259-65; Takashiba S. et al J Periodontol. 2003; 74(1): 103-10; Diwan A. et al Curr Mol Med. 2003; 3(2): 161-82; Lundberg I. E. et al Rheum Dis Clin North Am. 2002; 28(4): 799-822; Makhija R. et al J Hepatobiliary Pancreat Surg. 2002; 9(4): 401-10; Chung K. F. et al Eur Respir J Suppl. 2001; 34:50s-59s; Hallegua D. S. et al Ann Rheum Dis. 2002; 61(11): 960-7; Goldring M. B. et al Expert Opin Biol Ther. 2001; 1(5): 817-29; Mrak R. E. et al Neurobiol Aging. 2001; 22(6): 903-8; Brady M. et al Baillieres Best Pract Res Clin Gastroenterol. 1999; 13(2): 265-89; Van der Meer J. W. et al Ann N Y Acad Sci. 1998; 856:243-51; Rameshwar P. et al Acta Haematol 2003; 109(1): 1-10; de Kozak Y et al Int Rev Immunol. 2002; 21(2-3): 231-53; Wang C. X. et al Prog Neurobiol. 2002; 67(2): 161-72; Van Reeth K. et al Vet Immunol Immunopathol. 2002; 87(3-4): 161-8; Stirling R. G. et al Br Med Bull. 2000; 56(4): 1037-53; Leonard B. E. et al Int J Dev Neurosci. 2001; 19(3): 305-12; Allan S. M. et al Ann N Y Acad Sci. 2000; 917:84-93; and Cafagna D. et al Minerva Med. 1998; 89(5): 153-61.